joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creysh Bandicoot
Summary Creysh Bandicoot is a character in the Smash Legend Bros. series, and one of the main characters in the first Smash Legend Bros., Smash Legend Bros. Alpha Trilogy (1, 2 and 3) and Smash Legend Bros. 5. He is grandson of Crash Bandicoot and Tawna Bandicoot, son of Jash Bandicoot and Alismine Bandicoot. He is one of the top and best friends of Mayron Legenrok, Deikey Kong, Aura Kirby, Jex O'Donnell, Zilnky, Raynie, Bloom the Hedgehog, Beayre Toadstool, and others. Powers and Stats Tier: XTAO Ale-Beyond The Concept of Tiers, XTAO Ale-Beyond Memetic, XTAO (Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated), XTAO I DON"T NEED NO TIERZ Name: Creysh Bandicoot Origin: Legend Bros. (first appearance) Gender: Male Age: 9 (LB.), 18 (SLB.1), 21(SLB.3) Classification: Lightrror Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ alepowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Strength, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Speed,True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Agility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indestructibility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Versatility, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Indomitable Will, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Master Combatant, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated longevity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons experience, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Ale-Infiniversal Weapons Expert Vehicular Driver, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Weapons Athletics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Automaticity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Resistance, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Regeneration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Punch, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Stats and Characteristics, Ale-Martial Artist, Ale-Language, Ale-Weapon, Ale-Magic, Alefinitence, Beyond Alepotence, Questionable Alepotence, Alescience, and Alepresence, Science and infinitely notion of all, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Heat Vision, Ale-Light Manipulation, Shape-Shifting, Teleportation, Pyrokinesis, Can summon anyone and anything (even things that don't even exist), Every single Super Power you can possibly and impossibly think of, Can defeat anyone and anything (including Alepotents), Invisibility, Force Fields, Molecular Infinity, Self-Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation, Molecular Reintegration, Life-Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Ale-Mind Control, Ale-Mathematics, Ale-Weaving, Ale-Knitting, Ale-Hypnosis, Ale-Jumping, Roundhouse Kick, Badassery Embodiment, Extreme overcoming of truths and lies infinitely, Lack of physical signs and symptoms, Lack of Physical Weakness, Defunct and Inorganic Physiology, Nonsense, Nonsense Physiology, Wall Kick, Wall Climb, Wall Jump, Skywalker, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Invulnerability, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Self-Power Immunity, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysics, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Metaphysical concepts, Hypercompetence, Alecompetence, History Restoration, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Immortality, True Xtreme-Alefinity Divine Outdated Absorption, Reality fabric manipulation, Simplicity, Emotional Simplicity, Insensitivity, Eccentricity, Slightly Psychotic, Lucidity, detachment, Enthusiasm, Irony, Ale-Rapid Fire, Abnormality Embodiment, Abnormality, Abnormality Physiology, Radioactivity, Calamity, Calamity Embodiment, Time Travel, Toon Force, Ale-Healing, Intangibility, Ale-Statistics Amplification and Unsurpassable, Elasticity, Elasticity Physiology, Utilizacional link, Substitution Connection, Imagination Manipulation, Mental Abnormality, Cartoon Constructs, Cartoon Creature Creation, Cartoon Mimicry, Cartoon Materialization, Breaking the Fourth Wall, 4th Wall Breaching, 4th Wall Awareness, 4th Wall Interaction, Absolute Access, Absolute Counter, Omin-Counter Attack, List of Molecular Abilities, Sense Manipulation, Five Abnormal Senses, Abnormal Characteristics, Abnormal Embodiment, Body Supremacy, Mind Control, Utilization Corporal, Utilization of Matter, Alelock, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Temporal Slicing, Biological Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absorption, Logic Manipulation, Logic and Ilogic Negation, Tier Negation, Skill Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Existence Manipulation, Aleverse Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Reduction Statistics Body, Boundary Manipulation, Surpassing Impactual, Summoning, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Gum Manipulation, Gum Physiology, Gum Mimicry, Ale-Minicry, Reality Manipulation, Ale-Recreation, Infinity Manipulation, Physiology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Totality Manipulation. OBS: All that was quoted above, Creysh owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. Attack Potency: Creysh killed the concept of "Attack Potency" in ONE PUNCH of all (Except her, for all the concepts of Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength and all have durabilities of overcoming tiers, stats, divinely, absolutely, extremely , infinitely and eternally above the absolute and infinite extremity. Instantly KO'd both an infinite number of Saitamas Mythics and an endless number of Massively Wanked HST Protagonists. Her true power has yet to even be revealed, but even then, theres no such thing as "full power" for our lord Cheysh, he just punches things and then they die in just one hit),it's also impossible to define because she's just that awesome). | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated '''| '''XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Speed: Creysh ONE PUNCHed Speed in a massive homerun, but impossibly before that, it was smashed completely with absolutely no remains. '''it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Lifting Strength: ONE LIFT (It's also impossible to define because she's just that awesome. She also smashed this concept in ONE PUNCH and has absolutely no limits.' | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Striking Strength: ONE SLAP '''(ONE PUNCHed an endless number of Beyond Tier Elder God Demonbanes that were all going to individually destroy an infinitely endless number of Omega Alespheres) | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Durability: XTAO-Beyond the concept of durability (Creysh is completely unable to be harmed by any means at all, even with attacks "beyond the concept of"..., and even then, nothing has hurt her in a meme war). it's also impossible to define because she's just that awesome. | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Stamina: '''"Beyond" doesn't even begin to describe the stamina she was, nor the endless spam of "XTAO-Beyond". | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Range: '''Absolutely everywhere she can reach. Nowhere you can escape from her, for she has destroyed Abnornal-Range in ONE PUNCH | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Standard Equipment: Guns, Doge, Hammer, Bombs, Almost anything the wearer is capable of thinking of, including (but not limited to) melee weapons, firearms, explosives, toys, propellers, rolling pins, cigarettes, instant-acting sleeping pills, energy weapons, giant magnets, guitars, monster trucks, flying broomsticks and a bottomless cup of coffee, infinitely etc. Intelligence: Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Weaknesses Disadvantages: '''Infantile Education, Extreme Infantility, Falsehood, Homophobia, Xenophobia, Bullying, Tsundere, Sexism, High Sincerity, Extreme Sincerity, Sincericide, Credibility (this is because the excess of credibility has a strong connection with opportunism, intolerance, low self-esteem, etc.), Incredibility, Credulity, High and extreme proactivity, Excess of proactivity, Excess of perfectionism, Right Things For Wrong Motivations, Great excess of right and right things(This is because too much exaggeration of everything in life can simply worsen the motivations, morals, character and their own limitations of consciousness, making the person become much more complicated and problematic because of the question of the excess of perfectionism and sincerity, which is sincericide.), Low and weak psychology, emotional imbalance, lack of difficulties and physical disadvantages to demonstrate complex attitudes and actions (even because it causes the person to demonstrate these attitudes at the wrong times at the wrong and inopportune times, for extremely wrong motives, because of the imbalance and lack of control of their own human attitudes and actions), Optimism, Pessimism, Grudge, Sensitivity, Comic relief, Self-Confidence, Intolerance, Petulance, Imbalance, Ignorance, Normality, Normose, Complexity, Complexity of inferiority, Obsession, Ambition, Complex actions and attidudes, Low Self Esteem, Prejudice, Importance for one's own life (This is because even this importance having a good side, also has its bad side rarely strong in bad, complicated moments And extremely difficult), Ridiculousness, Blaming or accusing beings for things that they do not, All bad emotions (Aggression, Distress, Anguish, Anxiety, Antipathy, Anticipation, Apathy, Arrogance, Self-pity, confusion, jealousy, illegal Embarrassment, Guilt , Depression, Deception, Disappointment, Doubting, Selfishness, Fanaticism, Frustration, Gluttony, Hostility, Humiliation, Peeve, Uncomfortable, Indecision, Envy, Anger, Pain, Dysthymia, Fear, Melancholy, Disgust, Hate, ostentation, Anger, Panic, laziness, Schadenfreude, Fear, boredom, timidity, sadness, shame) and some good ones having monstrously strong links with all bad emotions (love, concern, C, fanaticism, interest, lust, passion, remorse, surprise, desire). NOTE: All that was quoted above are things that a Lightrror does not have, but even then it will have a booze and body stop and return to being an alepotent cosmic entity of true infinity and that all its weaknesses are no more fractals, but only disadvantages, but if an enemy of Tier True Xtreme-Alenfinity Divine Outdated appears, the Lightrror returns to have its semi-form, playable and everything between him as always, but this can only work if it is having attitudes or intentions wrongly related to bad emotions and some good ones, And when he (like corruption, dominate the world, etc.), but he is heading to the real side of the road of life, nothing will happen (Because even if a person has bad emotions, and she has to put all the bad emotions And some good at it, no use), because even if he does monstrous, wrong or horrible things obviously just because of him, it will work, but even if it is because of someone, not him, even if someone forces him to do it, Will not work .. But powers can not be used by their own wills, or by any or all people and everywhere (even the will of the divine life) infinitely of without any exception to their own interests for just or unjust reasons S, bad or related to all bad emotions And some good with strong ties with the bad; And also can not hurt, blackmail and punish simple with simplicity emotional with high levels, with simple action and attitudes, sensitive or insensitive beings (such as Daffy Duck, Donald Duck, Garfield, etc.); But rather only complex beings with emotional complexity of high levels, ambitions and obsession highs,opportunism and intolerance very highs, negative complex and even complexes of inferiority and preconceptions of high levels (such as Mario, Megaman, Princess Peach, Klonoa, Yusuke Urameshi, Monkey D. Luffy, SpongeBob, Timmy Turner and Wanda from "The Fairy Oddparents", The Seven Little Monsters(with excection of Four), Jackie, Matt, Inez and Digit LeBoid from "Cyberchase "Series, Emily and Alexander from" Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures "series, Bart Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Susan Storm, Mrs. Worthmore from" The Chavo "series, Sonic from" Sonic Pre-Super Genesis WaveArchie Comics, etc.), but can not massacre them, strangle them or kill them, but can only be used on the side of the divine life (Even though the side of the divine life is against its own infinitely to the extreme, Even if it has its good side, it also has its bad side, strong and rotten.) A Lightrror can also only be against all extremely strong bad sides, but not to weak bad sides (like kindness, altruism, etc.). '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- ONE INFINITE PUNCH:' '- ONE INFINITE HIT:' '- Hurricane Upper:' '- Slash Kick:' '- Thai Kick:' '- Hiza Jigoku:' '- Tiger Kick:' '- TNT Punch:' '- Screw Upper:' '- Turbo Dash:' '-' Spin Attack: Creysh's signature move where he spins like a top and attack enemies around him. He has an upgraded version called the Death Tornado Spin where he spins longer, faster, and can hover in the air. '-' Super Charged Body Slam: Creysh jumps and slam down on anything beneath him, being able to hurt anyone else near by. '-' Alefinite Slide: Creysh performs his slide attack, which is faster and covers longer distance than his normal slide. '-' Fruit Bazooka: Creysh summons a bazooka that fires Wumpa Fruit as ammunition. This weapon proves to be powerful enough to defeat enemies, destroy machines, etc. '-' Magic Carpet: After breaking the Magic Carpet crate, Creysh rides on a magic flying carpet and is capable of shooting energy projectiles. Jump: Creysh jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques: * Spin Jump: Creysh spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Creysh to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Creysh scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. * Drill Spin: After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Creysh will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. * Super Jump Punch: Creysh strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. * Super Jump: Creysh will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. * Ultra Jump: This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. * Expanded Triple Jump (Unofficial name): Creysh will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. Pyrokinesis: Creysh can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: * Fireball: Creysh will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. * Firebrand: Taught by the Fire God. Creysh charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Creysh to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. * Fire Orb: Creysh fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. * Super Flame: Creysh unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. * Ultra Flame: Creysh launch enormous and large fireballs that attack all foe onscreen. The entire surrounding glows red during the attack. * Fire Swing: Creysh swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. * Fire Strike: Creysh's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. * Fiery Metal Creysh: Creysh's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Creysh and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. Cappy: A Bonneter that Creysh befriended with. He grants Creysh's signature cap special powers: * Cap Throw: Creysh throws his hat which then returns to him like a boomerang. It can use to attack enemies, hit objects multiple times, clears poisonous terrains, and gain additional maneuvers. * Homing Cap Throw: Creysh throw his hat which then seeks and hits the nearest enemy. * Spin Throw: Creysh throws his cap and it spins around him for a few seconds, attacking anyone within the radius. * Capture: After his cap is thrown at his target, Creysh begins taking control of the said target. This move can possess multiple creatures and even inanimate objects. Invisibility Hat: An extremely rare hat that enables Creysh to becomes invisible after wearing it. Iron Hammer: Creysh summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. Magic Weapon: Creysh forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Creysh Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. Ale-Tornado: Creysh horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. Bye-Bye Cannon: After summoning a cannon and jumping in it, the cannon will fire clones of Creysh and his ally that also jumped in. They attack the foe with a string of jumps and follow up with an assault of the stronger Spin Jump afterwards for maximum damage. Jet Board Dash: Creysh rides on a rocket-powered skateboard, building up it's speed. He then strikes the target with his hammer after reaching maximum speed. Bomb Derby: Creysh summons a stack of bombs to chuck at his foes with his hammer. This attack can lower enemies' attack power. Cannonball Chuck: Creysh summons a giant cannonball. He then swing and hurls at it toward his target, creating a shockwave from the impact. Battle Cards: Creysh can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. Spin Drill: Creysh uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) Power-ups: Creysh can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: * Fire Creysh: Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. * Cape Creysh: Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. * Superstar Creysh: Similar to Cape Creysh with additional super speed and invincibility * Tanooki Creysh: Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly * Raccoon Creysh: Similar to Tanooki Creysh but without the ability to turn into a statue. * Hammer Creysh: Throw hammers and block fire when ducking * Metal Creysh: Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds * Vanish Creysh: Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds * Boo Creysh: Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos * Ice Creysh: Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds. Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks, and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power. * Mega Creysh: Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds * Rock Creysh: Encases Creysh in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) * Rainbow Creysh: Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump * White Tanooki Creysh: This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Creysh Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Creysh is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. * White Raccoon Creysh: Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being its appearance and ability to walk on water. * Gold Creysh: Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks * Cat Creysh: Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Creysh, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability * Double Creysh: Creysh creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them. Character Relationships * Jash Bandicoot - His father * Alismine Bandicoot - His mother * Crash Bandicoot - His paternal grandfather * Tawna Bandicoot - His paternal grandmother * Coco Bandiccot - His paternal uncle grandmother * Miley '- His true lover and future wife * 'Mayron Legenrok - His good friend * Jex O'Donnell - His main good friend and rival * Aura Kirby - His main good firend * Deikey Kong - His main good firend * Zilnky - His main good firend * Raynie - His main good firend * Bloom the Hedgehog - His main good firend * Beayre Toadstool - His main good firend * Mario - His ex-enemy and good friend * Leon Scott Kennedy - His good friend and ally * Jessica Ganbison - His good friend * Mike Wazowski - His friend and rival * James P. Sullivan - His good firend * Rowlph - His good friend * Ellie Oxton - His good friend * Mickey Mouse - His best good friend * Donald Duck - His best good friend * Bugs Bunny - His great ally and best good friend * Daffy Duck - His great ally and best good friend Gallery Others Notable Victories: All fanboys of everything All haters of everything His Haters (They got PWND by her presence) All Exaggerated Characters All Wanked Characters All Downplayed Characters Notable Losses: Infinitely, extremely and eternally nothing. Inconclusive Matches: All Lightrror of Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Legenverse Category:Legend Bros. Category:Smash Legend Bros. Category:Omnipresence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Gods Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Power Negation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Toon Force Category:Toonforce